


Troublesome Flames

by Designated_Traitor



Category: Hunter X Hunter, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Amused Guardians, Flames and Nen are Intertwined, Morally Grey!OC, Multi, NO KHR Characters, OC from our world, Only Taking Flames, Sky Flame!OC, Slow Burn, Troublesome Guardians, Unwilling Sky, if you know you know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 13:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18661543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Designated_Traitor/pseuds/Designated_Traitor
Summary: Linn stared at the orange flame that danced on her forehead. No way. This power wasn't meant to exist here! This was the world of Nen users, not Flame users! And to top it off, they were Sky Flames, the most troublesome of all elements.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Should i be uploading new stuff? nah, but im going to  
> 1- I've got all the guardians planned out, however i only listed Illumi and Hisoka cuz i wanna take some of u guys by surprise :3  
> 2 - while i did put them down as 'relationships', each Guardian's gonna have a different kinda relationship with their Sky, some only Familial, some a bit more  
> 3 - Be Aware: Slow Burn, Slow Trust building - literally everyones troublesome
> 
> Also I'm stating this now: Gon, Killua, Leorio & Kurapika = Not Guardians

"I'm not so sure about this." The purple-haired girl whispered. She had spent the entire elevator ride fidgeting and Linn was very close to telling the girl to just leave if she couldn't handle it.

The tall blond teen, who had decided to take up the 'leader' position of their little rag-tag group, sent a gentle smile to the girl. "It'll be okay Margot, just stay close to me, I'll get you through this."

'This' being the Hunter Exam, the famous Exam that a certain group of Main Characters from a popular Manga were also going to take. Granted, only herself and the blond teen were aware of this, considering he hadn't stopped grinning stupidly as he noticed the group finally make their appearance.

Linn sighed and sat back against the wall. Irritating things were coming, so it was important to rest as mush as she could while there was time. Why did she decide to do this again? Oh right, a Hunter License would make literally everything in this world easier.

Margot nervously shifted again, her purple dress swaying along with her movements. No way would she last till the end of the exam, Linn thought, she looks one insult away from a complete breakdown. Even with blondies help.

Eyes moving to said blond. Linn noted how he was still looking over at Gon and the others entrance, his eyes creepily tracking their movements, and almost as if he saw an opening- "I'll be right back guys." Shooting a quick smile at the group, he rushed into the crowd and towards Gon.

It was funny, when he spotted Killua earlier he held himself back from approaching. With good reason I suppose, Linn thought, eyes quickly glancing to the guy with needles all over his face and body. She couldn't suppress a shiver. It had looked weird on an anime character, on a human it looked terrifying.

"Oi Kazuya!" A voice rang out in alarm at the blonds, Kazuya's, sudden departure. Linn's eyes drifted over to him. The third member of this little rag-tag group who looked as if he was born to be in the anime world, Linn snorted, he had the white hair and eccentric fashion sense to make it. Dungarees that looked just on the verge of being too small, black sheer socks with sunflowers on them, a pink oversized hoody, and for goodness sake he carried an umbrella with him.

"Is he crazy for going off by himself?! Who knows what can happen to him! He can get attacked or robbed or even killed-"

"That's enough." A stern voice cut him off. The final member of this group, and the only name Linn managed to remember, was Carter. The dreadlocked teen was the oldest out of them all and tended to be the voice of calm when emotions ran high. Like now.

Daisuke huffed at the command. Carter raised an eyebrow and gestured to the now whimpering Margot.

"Oh, sorry Margot. I'm sure Kazuya's gonna be fine." Daisuke sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"I- I know." She stuttered. "I'm just scared."

Linn felt a swirl of pity towards the girl, while Kazuya had given the group a run-down of what to expect during the exam, he hadn't exactly warned them about what kind of competitors they'd be going up against, the criminals, killers and those who would lie and manipulate to get what they want, Linns eyes skimmed over to where Tonpa stood next to Gons group.

Things are gonna start moving along soon, Linn thought as Gona and Killua drank the laced juices. Kurapika and Leorie had already thrown theirs away and Linn felt a surge of irritation at how Kazuya merely stood behind the group with the dumbest grin on his face.

"Tch." Linn released the grip she had on her sweats, looking away form the scene. Kazuya's reaction to this whole thing was normal, expected even of a fan, if anything Linns own reaction was the wrong one.

Crossing her arms tightly, nails digging into her skin, she pressed down on another surge of irritation as she hears Kazuya's laughter with the group. He meant well, really, but it just seems like he's forgotten about the darker side of the Manga, and by involving himself with the protagonists Kazuya was unknowingly bringing their whole group into whatever mess Gon and the others got involved in.

Well maybe not the entire group, Linn thought. She was definitely going her own way as soon as she got her license. Margot and Daisuke though... Linn glanced at them from the corner of her eye, neither had stopped looking at Kazuya since he departed, both looking lost and awkward as they waited for him to come back. Yeah, they’d definitely follow whatever Kazuya decided to do. Carter on the other hand, Linn wasn’t two sure what he planned to do. He seemed to just be going along with the group at the moment, and Linn half expected to just turn around one day and see he had wandered off to do his own thing.

"Watch where you're fucking going!" A voice yelled.

"Fuck you!"

Linn watched as the two thug-looking men rounded on one another, snarling in each other’s faces, their bodies lined with tension. The surrounding contestants quickly stepped back to give them room, none willing to try to defuse the situation.

“You think you can actually pass this exam you punk?!” The taller of the two threw a punch, connecting with the shorter one’s jaw, snapping his head back.

“Che, you call that a punch?! I’ll show you how it’s done!” The shorter one steps forward into a boxing stance, lining himself up to deliver a jab.

The tall guy, recognising the stance, quickly steps back, accidentally bumping into yet another person. His face turned red from anger, and he whipped his head around to the newest offender. “WATCH WHERE YOU’RE-”

The man cut off with a scream, and Linn stares in muted horror as his arms dissolved into hundreds of red flowers. No one says anything as the man's screams taper off into choked sounds of pain, and then a sultry voice speaks up.

"Oh, how peculiar... his arms seem to have become flower petals." Linn gulped, her throat suddenly extremely dry as the one and only Hisoka spoke. "No smoke and mirrors here. Do take care." Hisoka smiled down at the man writhing in pain, as if he hadn't just removed the man's arms from him.

"When you bump into someone, you really should apologize." His smile turned sharper, eyes gleaming with satisfaction as he sauntered away from the man, everyone rushing to step out of his way.

Linn could feel her heart thumping in her chest. Hisoka wasn't even close to her group and yet it still felt as if he was standing right next to her. Such a terrifying presence.

Margot chose this moment to step forward, taking everyone by surprise as she made to move away from the group. "S-someone needs to h-help him." She hadn't moved her eyes from the man now bleeding out on the floor, even though Margot was practically shaking in fright, hands clutched together fiercely, she still wanted to help.

For a second, Linn let herself be pleasantly surprised, it seemed that she had underestimated Margot quite heavily if she was willing to put herself in potential danger by helping a stranger. But then the moment passed as Margot went to take another step as it was also a very stupid thing to do.

Linn leaned forward on her knees and grabbed the back of Margot's dress, uncaring for how she looked to the other contestants, roughly dragging her back.

"What are you-"

"Do not." Linn hissed. She ignored the pinch of guilt as Margot flinched at her tone. "You'll draw unnecessary attention to yourself; you want to be singled out as soft-hearted fool and made an easy target?"

Margot cowered against the wall, shoulders drooping and head bowed. Linn knew her words were harsh, but it was the lesser evil when compared to the possibility of getting Hisoka's attention.

"He needs help." Margot whispered.

Linn settled herself against the wall again, tension finally leaving her body. "And the Hunter Examiners will deal with it. See." Linn and Margot watched as two Examiners carrying a stretcher rushed over to the man.

"Ah, that's good." Margot relaxed.

"You should stop worrying about others and just focus on getting through the exam." Linn met Margot's eyes, hoping the seriousness of her point was getting across. "You need to worry about yourself first and foremost, okay? Cause I tell you, no one's gonna be worrying about you during this exam."

Margot's eyes sunk to the floor full of hurt and even Daisuke stiffened, affected by Linns words as well. Linn wasn't bothered to see if Carter had a similar reaction, it was about time the reality of this exam hit them.

"That's enough Linn." A voice scolded her.

Linn looked up, a cool expression on her face as she met Kazuya’s scowl. “Why, Kazuya? They should know what to expect don’t you think.”

Kazuya shook his head, sending Linn a look of disappointment that had her digging her nails into her arms again. “We can get through this as a team.” He smiled at the others, with Daisuke and Margot eagerly returning the gesture and Carter just staring impassively. “Remember, it’s okay to rely on each other, I won’t leave you guys behind.”

“Of course! Didn’t think you would for even a second Kazuya.” Daisuke grinned.

“Y-yeah!” Margot smiled as well, eyes once again light and hopeful.

Linn scoffed, turning away from the three. Whatever. Her eyes went back to scanning the contestants and landed on a pair of eyes staring intently in her direction.

The air around Linn suddenly felt very heavy, not unlike how it did when Hisoka did his little show, as she was subjected to the intense eyes of #301, the man covered in needles, Gittarackur.

Also known as Illumi fucking Zoldyck. Why was he looking this way? Why would he single them out? Was it her or someone else in the group? Fuck why is he looking here?!

Slowly, very much knowing she was in the eyes of a predator, Linn leaned back against the wall, wishing quite hopelessly that she just could disappear into it. Anything to get him to stop staring.

Linn refused to look away though, worried that something even worse may occur if she let her eyes off the Assassin. They held eye-contact for a few seconds, before a small smile appeared on his face and he stepped away, disappearing into the crowd behind.

A long exhale. "Fuck." Linn rubbed her temples, she did not need the attentions of an Assassin.

Kazuya gave her a pitying look. "Don't be scared Linn, I'll get you through this."

Linn gave him a dry look but ultimately kept her mouth shut. Let him think of her whatever he wanted.

"Contestants if I could have your attention." A voice spoke over the murmuring of the crowd and all eyes moved to the man in the suit standing further in the tunnel.

"And so it begins..." Kazuya murmurs.

"I am Satotz, an Examiner in this exam, if you would all please follow me." No further explanation was given as he turned and swiftly started walking into the tunnel.

Contestants immediately sprang to follow him, some already rushing to get to the front while others lingered back.

Kazuya sent a grin to the group, excitement evident on his features. “Let’s head off guys.” Margot and Daisuke immediately jumped after him, sticking close, while Carter walked behind, leaving a few spaces between them.

Carter turned back to look at Linn, she met his eyes from her seated position, waiting for some irritating remark. “Be careful.”

Linn blinked in surprise and watched as he walked after the group. Huh. She had expected some irritating command like Kazuya was prone to do, but it seemed as if Carter knew Linn had no desire to be with the group for the duration of the exam.

She rose slowly, dusting herself off. Well this was good at least, now she could concentrate on herself.

And with that, she began walking.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya know i gave myself a strict word count for each chapter... why do i keep going over it TAT oh well, not like you guys are gonna complain lol
> 
> *throws chapter at you* voila

Linn was panting, every inch of her felt heavy and there was still no sign of the end.

A few contestants had already dropped out, whether it was due to their body giving out on them or their minds falling under stress. She watched from the corner of her eye as the three Amori brothers rounded on yet another contestant.

“Hey, hey, look at this dweeb!” One snickered.

“You look like your about to pass out, why don’t you take a break yeah.” The second one added.

“Psh, there’s no way some nerd like you can win.” The third chimed in.

“N-no, I can, I can, I’ve got an IQ of over 150, I’m smarter than everyone here-” The pale-faced contestant was huffing, looking seconds away from collapsing. Linn watched with pity as the hat wearing Amori brother tripped him up. The three going into fits of laughter as the contestant crashed into the ground.

"Do everyone a favour and dropout already!"

The last thing Linn heard was the contestants soft "no, no, no" as he was left behind.

Damn, that was a sad sight, maybe it was time to move up from being at the back? After all, it seemed like this place was going to be filled with problematic people in a second, Linn thought as she eyed Leorio Paladiknight gasping for air near her.

He had just dumped his black jacket and loosened his tie, which also meant that in a moment Kurapika would be joining him.

And that they were getting closer to the exit.

With that thought in mind, Linn pushed herself forward, best to play it safe and stay in the middle section. 

Her muscles ached in protest to the new speed, but Linn wilfully ignored her bodies demands. Remember what Teacher use to say, she thought to herself, your bodies resisting not because it can’t do it, but because it’s not use to it, there is a difference Linn. Of course, after that her teacher kicked her across the room, but the message got across.

It’s all down to breathing, her Teachers voice echoed in her head, pace yourself.

Linn’s eyes drooped to half-mast, the people around her blurred into faceless blobs as she focused entirely on taking slow, steady breaths. The hardest thing was getting into a rhythm of running and breathing, but once you hit that stride, it would make the long-distance run easier.

Linn felt it quite acutely, it was a sudden change from feeling tired and protest from her muscles to feeling as if she had an endless circuit of energy running through her. She was even gaining some ground. It was a nice, mindless sort of running, there was one path ahead of her and that was it, no other obstacles, not even the other contestants as they were too focused on themselves to bother anyone else.

And it was in that little bubble of peace, that she felt something menacing appear. Whatever it was, it was behind her and Linn was quite unashamed at how it triggered her flight response.

Pumping her arms and legs faster, Linn tried to hold that wonderful feeling of energy to her, but in her panicked state she could feel it slipping. Her limbs were starting to ache again, and her lungs couldn't seem to grab enough air. Whatever present was behind her seemed to bounce around, as if enjoying her struggle.

Then it appeared. The blessedly-not-metaphorical light at the end of the tunnel.

With a renewed burst of energy, Linn and all the contestants around upped their speed. That was her target, if Linn could reach it, then whatever was after her would lose. It was a childish and naïve thought, she knew, but damn if it didn’t push her more.

The threatening presence seemed to understand what had gone through her mind as it now looked to close the gap between them, and Linn was terrified at how quickly it moved.

But it was so close, so close, it was almost like a blinding wall of light the closer she got, and she was almost there, Linn reached out her hand almost to touch it, and as she stepped right on the threshold between the tunnel and exit she felt a sharp prick on the back of her neck as the presence was right there behind her-

And then she threw herself to the other side, uncaring of how she looked, and immediately colliding into a surprised Kazuya. “Linn what-”

The two went tumbling to the floor, Kazuya landing on his front as Linn ended up straddling him, hands on his back to hold herself up.

God she was trembling, a mix of adrenaline and fear running through her body. What the fuck was behind her?

“Hmm~” A voice purred, as a pair of low-heeled shoes slowly walked past her. With a deep sense of doom, Linn’s eyes trailed up a pair of white loose pants, past whatever the hell the pink midriff thing was, over the person’s chest, and then rested on their smiling mouth. Linn would have gulped if she wasn’t still busy trying to breath, the pale skin, that star-shape on his cheek and what would no doubt be a teardrop on the other.

Oh God.

Linn had been chased by Hisoka.

Honestly, she was still too filled with fear to look higher than his mouth but couldn't just yet bring herself to look away.

As if sensing her terror, Hisoka’s lip curled just enough to show some teeth, and then he turned away and settled himself a little away from the others.

“Um, Linn?”

Kazuya’s voice had Linn snapping her head to him. She blinked. Oh, right. She looked up to see the amused faces of other contestants, including Daisuke and Carter’s. Margot just stared worryingly at her.

“Ah… my bad.”

Linn rose on shaky leg’s, she felt the tips of her ears tingle with embarrassment but she made herself stand up straight. No reason to make herself look like easy prey to others.

A bit late though, an irritating voice murmured in the back of Linn’s head, she squashed it immediately.

Kazuya slowly pushed himself up, eyeing Linn with a confused look. “What was that about?”

Linn tried to shrug, but it must have looked as awkward as it felt because Kazuya just raised an eyebrow in response. “Thought I wouldn’t make it.” She answered in a tight voice, heart still thudding in her chest.

Kazuya frowned. “Why? It’s not like you wouldn’t have made it to the exit in time.”

I wasn’t talking about the exit, Linn thought sourly. She blocked out the low chuckle that came from the side. She would not turn around or acknowledge him. Nope. Nope. Never.

Outwardly, Linn just shrugged in response, willing Kazuya to drop the subject.

He didn’t seem to want to stay on the subject anyway, as he immediately began congratulating everyone on getting through the tunnel.

Linn tuned out his comments of working together and something something friendship. She crossed her arms, damn it how long was this jittery feeling going to last? It felt like her muscles were about to give out.

“Umm, Linn.” Margot’s whisper breached Linn’s thoughts, and she looked at how Margot had quietly sidled up to her, evidently not wanting to draw attention from the 3 other group members. “You’re bleeding.” 

Linn felt herself grow cold. “Where?” She whispered.

Margot chewed on her lip, even after all the harsh words Linn spoke to her, Margot still cared for her health. It brought a nice feeling to Linn’s chest. “On the back of your neck.”

Linn clenched her fists to stop herself from touching it. “Is it deep?”

“No, it’s shallow, doesn’t seem to be bleeding that much either. Looks as if it didn’t get through all your skin layers. Whatever it was.”

Yeah, Linn thought dryly, whatever the hell Hisoka could be classified as. “No worries then, I’ll just pop my collar up to cover it.” Linn sighed.

“I’ve got, um, some plasters if you want one.”

That took Linn by surprise. She didn’t think Margot would help her beyond what she’s already done. She looked at Margot and blinked, it seemed that she was still underestimating Margot’s ability to be nice. Even though she had wanted to help a stranger earlier.

“Umm, sure, could you.” Linn gestured to the back of her head.

Margot’s face brightened up. “Yeah, sure!” Quickly and with a deft hand, Margot had placed a plaster on her in no time at all. She stood in front of Linn beaming.

“You’re quite… prepared.” Linn began awkwardly.

Margot though didn’t seem to pick up on it, as she began excitedly chatting. “Yeah, I figured it’d be better to be safe than sorry, and I like, I like helping people.” She looked off to the side, all the previous confidence and eagerness gone and replaced with the usual timid Margot that Linn was used to. “I wanted to be a Nurse.”

“That’s, that’s cool, you know.” An uncomfortable silence stretched between the two, as neither knew quite how to continue the conversation.

Thankfully though, they were interrupted.

“Hey look! The door’s beginning to close!” Someone shouted.

Everyone turned and watched the exit. Linn could hear the panicked shouts of those still in the tunnel as they watched they exit get smaller.

And just as it was about to get too small to fit through, Leorio and Kurapika emerged. Both panting and covered in sweat, they were joined by an excited Gon and Killua who congratulated them.

Out the corner of her eye she saw Kazuya shift, hmm looks as if he wanted to join their little group, Linn wondered what was holding him back now that wasn’t earlier.

“Contestants if I may have your attention.” Satotz voice cut through Gon and the others excited chatter.

Everyone turned to face the Examiner as he introduced the surrounding area. “This is the Milsy Wetlands, also known as the ‘Swindler’s Swamp’. We must go through this in order to reach the site of Phase Two.”

Linn looked at the terrain ahead, swamps littered their path, and the ground didn’t look too stable to run on, and those trees, with their low-hanging branches could hide quite a lot from view.

“Many strange animals are unique to this marsh. They try to deceive people and turn them into fodder.” That got everyone’s attention very quick. “They are very cunning and greedy creatures. You must follow me very carefully. If you get tricked, you die.”

A tense-filled silence followed that statement, as the contestants looked uneasily at the Swamp ahead.

“Well, now that you told us they’re going to try to trick us, we’re going to know not to fall for anything.” Leorio smirked, his arrogance was almost funny.

“Don’t listen to him!” A man tumbled out from a bush next to the tunnel, holding a bag that held some weird creature.

Ah, right this happened. Linn settled herself to watch over the proceedings.

“I’m the real Examiner! He’s a fraud!” 

The contestants started murmuring, looking between the two men.

“A fraud?!”

“Which is the real Examiner?”

The tension notched up as neither Satotz nor the new arrival spoke.

“Hey Mister, you got proof?” Leorio questioned the man that had appeared. “Proof that he’s a fraud?”

The man nodded, throwing the sack he was carrying onto the ground. “That creature, it’s a Man-Faced Ape that lives in these Wetlands. It disguises itself as a human and tricks people into traps.” He pointed at Satotz. “And he’s a Man-Faced Ape too!”

All the contestants turned to face Satotz, and Linn couldn’t help but feel a bit agitated at how slow all this was going.

Uncaringly, Linn let herself zone out of the current conversation. Accusations were being thrown, the Fake Examiner had an answer for absolutely everything. Things were slowly moving along.

“What if this is part of the exam as well?” Kazuya’s voice broke over the crowd.

The hell are you doing?! Linn wanted to smack him, but everyone had already turned to him and she couldn’t move to swipe that look-at-me-I’m-being-helpful smile off his face.

“Wow Kazuya! That’s exactly what I was thinking as well!” Gon spoke excitedly.

Yeah, no shit. Linn thought dryly.

“Hmm, that’s also a possibility.” Kurapika’s calm voice spoke up. “There are ways to test this.” He walked forward, between the two suspects.

Linn began tapping her arm, annoyance rising further, yes, yes, asks your questions already Kurapika. But just as he opened his mouth a sharp sound cut through the air.

And then the Fake Examiner dropped dead, playing cards embedded in his face. Satotz had caught them, and everyone looked with him as his eyes turned to the smiling Magician.

“There we go. Now we know who’s the real Examiner.” Hisoka tilted his face as everyone stared. “Only the real Examiner could stop such a mild attack after all.” Hisoka’s eyes went over the crowd and Linn was very sure to focus on the star on his cheek than his eyes.

“I will take that as a compliment.” Satotz finally spoke. “However next time you attack me, I will have to disqualify you, do you understand?”

Hisoka waved his question off. “I know. I know.”

“Now, that the excitement is over, follow me to Phase Two of the Exam.” He turned. “And try not to fall for anymore tricks.”

Linn felt amused at some of the sheepish looks the contestants sported. Some had looked as if they were just about to start a mob a few seconds ago.

Once again the Examiner set off, and with a nod to Margot, Linn moved to her own space and began following.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh dear, Hisoka acting up, no ones safe XD
> 
> Also, i do read your comments and such, i'm just a bit terrible when replying, they are lovely tho


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys *arrives 4 months later with starbucks*

“You holding up okay?” Linn had made her way to Carters side. After the strangely heart-warming interaction with Margot, Linn had decided that maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea to talk to the other group members. Well at least Margot and Carter for now, she still wasn’t sure how to deal with Daisuke, and Kazuya was altogether a different beast to tackle.

“Yeah,” He huffed out a breath. “I guess.”

They separated around a plant that had decided it preferred human meat to photosynthesis, studiously ignoring the body trapped in its jaws, legs still kicking in desperation. They joined together on the other side, but the air was thicker between them.

It had to happen at some point, Linn thought, seeing someone die, seeing a dead body, killing someone yourself... Linn opened her mouth to speak wanting to break her train of thought, but Carter spoke first.

“Will it always be like this?”

He didn’t specify what ‘this’ was, but Linn could guess. “Honestly… it would depend, where you go, what you do, even who you meet.”

Carter hummed in reply, then jumped forward to avoid the mouth that had opened beneath him, with Linn moving around the side and then reuniting with him. “What do you think about Daniel?”

Linn’s head whipped to face him; eyes wide with surprise. Daniel was Kazuya’s “old” name, changing it was one of the first things he decided to do when he realised where they were, the other thing was entering the Hunters Exam. Daisuke followed his example, no one else had bothered.

But Linn found this interesting, because when she thought about it, she hadn’t once heard Carter call Kazuya his new name, or even address him at all. She wondered if he would call Daisuke by his old name as well.

Carter took Linn’s silence as confusion and continued. “It’s just that, he keeps pushing us together, wanting us all to be friends and get along, and while there’s nothing wrong with that,” He added quickly, moving to face Linn as head on as he could without running into something. “It just makes me feel as if he has some sort of… idea? Plan? Fuck, who knows.”

“I know what you mean.” She took a deep breath, running and talking was one thing, running, dodging and talking was something near hellish on the lungs. “It would have been fine, normal even, to think about working together in this scenario, but it’s like he can’t shut up about friendship and how we can only succeed if we work together. It’s like he thinks he’s some sort of protagonist in a show.” Or a Manga, Linn added silently.

A side-eye from Carter. “You think our… situation has him messed up?” He spoke in a low voice.

Linn pursed her lips. “I don’t want to jump to conclusions. For all we know he could just be scared, and his way of dealing with it is to cling to us.”

Carter didn’t look convinced, and slowly he reduced his speed, Linn matching him until they both stopped under the canopy of a large tree.

Out there, in the swamp, came distant noises – shouts, screams, even laughs of relief. Linn knew that stopping was stupid, they could easily get left behind or lost, but from the look in Carter’s eyes this was important.

“I’m not planning to stay with the group, and I know you’re thinking of the same thing.” Carter was spot on, but Linn’s reasons were different from his. She knew this world, what it had to offer, and she wanted to explore it and learn as much as she could, unhindered by the fear and hesitance that Daisuke and Margot exuded, and whatever ideas Kazuya was thinking up.

But Carter didn’t know this world, it would have been in his best interest to stay with the group, let Kazuya lead him on a safer path, so to willingly pull himself away and into potential danger…

He continued, unaware of Linn’s thoughts. “I need to find my place in this new world, and I can’t do that if all I get is Kazuya’s second-hand information and coddling. I need to experience things for myself.”

Linn couldn’t help her lip twitching up into a small smile. “So, what you’re saying is you want to go on a journey to find yourself.”

He huffed a laugh, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. “I didn’t want it to sound that corny but yeah, pretty much.” The seriousness in the air between them drifted away as the two laughed.

Carter was alright, Linn grinned decidedly. “Your decisions are your own. What’s the worst Kazuya could do? Frown at you disapprovingly?”

They both snickered at the mental image, and then a warm silence settled between the two. A camaraderie had appeared between them and Linn hoped it would grow.

Another scream broke the silence. Tension returned to the two as they both faced forward. “That was… too close for comfort, we should go.” Carter moved pulling back the curtain of low-handing branches that had blocked the view. He was about the step through but a quick glance at Linn’s pale face had him stopping.

“What’s wrong?”

Linn looked at the fog in front of them and swore internally. She hadn’t thought things would progress this fast. Ignoring the feeling of dread at what was about to happen next, she forced herself forward. There was no time for this, she had to get herself and Carter safely to the other side.

“Follow me and stay alert.” She didn’t wait for a reply, immediately entering the fog. Linn kept to a light jog, her attention split between looking at her surroundings and making sure Carter was keeping up behind her.

It was quiet. Linn felt her skin prickle, hair standing on edge at the silence. Somewhere in this fog there was going to be a bloodbath and if they got caught in it… Linn doubted their chances of survival.

A horrible thought formed in her mind. Kazuya would stay away, right? Sure, it was a cool moment in the Manga when Gon confronted Hisoka, and, and honestly there was no reason whatsoever why Kazuya would get himself involved. Linn thought to herself franticly.

And he wouldn’t just leave Margot and Daisuke! After all, he all but has them following him like ducklings! A cold shiver went down Linn’s spine. He wouldn’t leave them, but what if he decided to take them with him to confront Hisoka?! That would be like taking a lamb to the slaughter!

“Linn slow down!”

Carters shout snapped Linn out from her thoughts, and she looked back only to see the space between them had grown worryingly large.

“We’re almost there.” It was a lie. Maybe. Linn wasn’t too sure how much further the fog went but she’d settle on being optimistic.

Carter finally brought himself to a jog next to her. “You’re lying but thanks.” They shared a strained smile.

They kept to a jogging pace for a few long minutes. Until the first of the shouts started.

Carter whipped his head to the side when the first pained shout sounded, at the second he went back to looking forward, and by the third both Linn and he began sprinting.

It’s started, it’s started, it’s started, was the only thing going through Linn’s mind. She could no longer pinpoint which side the screams, because something that filled with terror could no longer be classified as a shout, were coming from, and the idea that they anywhere near Hisoka playing Examiner made her push her muscles faster.

A flicker of movement from in front startled Linn, making her foot slip, Carter’s hand shot out and grabbed her arm, steadying her before she could even begin to fall properly.

Righting herself, Linn looked to Carter to thank him, but his eyes were staring intensely ahead. “I think that was Margot.”

Linn’s eyes widened in surprise. “Come on! She can’t be that much ahead of us!”

Both took off on a sprint, thoughts about Margot’s health echoing through their mind. Carter worrying that one of the swamps beasts may take a bite out of her, Linn dreading the idea that maybe Kazuya had left Daisuke and Margot on their own.

Before they could catch the maybe Margot, Linn and Carter suddenly broke out of the fog, and each skidded to a halt in surprise.

“Congratulations on passing the First Stage of the Hunter Exam.” The indifferent voice of Satotz greeted them.

Linn blinked. Oh. They made it. Carter’s exhale of relief was mirrored by her as she slowly sunk down to the floor.

“You may wish to sit further from the fog.”

Already sat down, Linn honestly thought it over, finally getting some rest versus potentially being eaten by a beast from the fog?

Carter rolled his eyes and dragged Linn up, pulling her closer to the group and the big warehouse before dumping her back onto the floor.

“Thanks.”

“No worries.” Carter settled himself next to her, rubbing his aching legs.

Linn’s eyes scanned the group of contestants that had passed so far, looking for ones she recognised. Those three irritating brothers. Tonpa, somehow. Killua. Hanzo the Ninja that just wouldn’t stop telling people he was a ninja. And-

Linn gulped as her own hazel eyes met the black pits that were Illumi Zoldyck’s eyes. He stared unblinkingly, a fixed smile on his face, and then he just nodded at Linn, and went back to looking into the fog.

“You know him?” Carter whispered, leaning in close and looking over at Illumi.

“Hell no.” Linn whispered back furiously. She decided to push the worrying matter of Illumi’s intentions to the side, there was something else that needed to be addressed first.

“Margot’s not here.”

Carter swore under his breath, his eyes quickly skimming over the crowd like Linn’s moments before. “I swear I saw the back of her purple dress.”

“Did you see her dress or just the colour purple?”

Carter threw Linn an irritated look, understanding what she was getting at. “Literally no one else here is wearing purple, there’s no way I’d get her confused with someone else.”

Linn raised her hands in surrender. “Alright, alright, I believe you.”

The two settled themselves on the floor, anxiety running through them at what may have delayed the others. Linn could only hope none of them got caught up in Hisoka’s entertainment.

Finally, two figures emerged from the fog.

Linn jumped to her feet, coincidentally making Carter fall to the ground from where he was leaning against her. “Margot! Daisuke!”

The two sweat covered teens made noises of acknowledgement as they doubled over, fighting for air.

Linn used this time to look over the two. Daisuke looked relatively unharmed, but it seemed like he’d lost his umbrella and was probably regretting wearing a hoody.

Margot however looked as if she was about to collapse, hands clutching her stomach as she fought for breath, Linn’s eyes widened, no she wasn’t clutching her stomach, but her arm.

As she straightened herself, Margot removed her blood covered hand from the wound, and Linn felt white hot anger swell from within. Right above Margot’s elbow were two lines of blood, two very straight, near perfect lines.

There was no way a beast would made such perfectly identical scratches, Linn thought furiously. There was one thing that could have made such wounds.

Nen enhanced playing cards.

Linn worked to keep her rage from her face as she approached Margot. Carter had gotten up once he had spotted the blood, and now he joined Daisuke in looking worried.

“Margot…” Linn spoke gently, not wanting to startle her. “Do you have anything in your bag that can help?”

Margot looked at Linn without really seeing her, shock settling in. “Yeah… bandages and antibacterial spray.”

“Alright, I’m just gonna...” Linn gestured to the bag, waiting for Margot’s go-ahead before going through her things.

She slowly nodded.

Carefully, Linn got the bag off Margot and set it on the ground. Rifling through it, she allowed herself a second to admire how professionally packed the medical bag was, before grabbing the spray and bandages.

Standing back up next to Margot, Linn came to a realisation. “Um, I don’t know how to dress a wound.”

She looked over at Daisuke and Carter. “You guys?”

Carter shook his head, and Linn looked at Daisuke. “Um, maybe? I think I can.”

Linn sighed. It was better than nothing. “Here.”

Handing the bandages and spray over to Daisuke, Linn and Carter watched in silence as Margot’s wounds were dressed.

“That should be good until she, ugh, comes back around.”

Linn nodded and patted Daisuke on the back. “Nice work. Carter help me move her to rest against the tree for now.”

Carter nodded and moved to the other side of Margot. Slowly they both encouraged Margot over to the tree and sit down. Almost as soon as she felt the ground beneath her, her eyelids fluttered and closed.

Daisuke, Linn and Carter shared a look. “Did she fall asleep or pass out?” Daisuke asked, unsure whether this was a good progression of her injuries or bad.

“I honestly have no idea.”

“We’re gonna need a medic for the medic.” Linn sent Carter a scathing look. “Not the time for jokes, I got it.”

Still, the only wounds were on her arm, Linn pushed Margot’s hair back, there didn’t seem to be any head wounds, which meant no concussion, so some rest should be okay? Linn wondered at how she was more worried about Margot’s wellbeing now, than when she was in the fog.

Speaking of which… Linn turned to Daisuke, eyes stern and arms crossed. “Tell me what happened.”

Daisuke shrunk in on himself, eyes darting over to Carter for help, who only raised an eyebrow in response. “Well you see, Kazuya-”

Slow footsteps were closing in, and Linn thought it almost funny at how she was beginning to remember how Hisoka walked.

Stepping out of the fog, Hisoka ran a hand through his red hair, pushing it back while his eyes roved over those in front of him. Contestants turned away from him as he began walking towards the group, an unconscious Leorio hanging over his shoulders.

“It was him!” Daisuke fearfully whispered.

And as if he had a sixth sense, Hisoka’s eyes landed on the four of them. He seemed to look them over individually first, Daisuke, then Carter, his eyes trailing on Margot’s passed out form, before finally landing on Linn’s.

Linn on the other hand, had completely forgotten her earlier fear with looking into Hisoka’s eyes, and now found herself trapped in their hold.

I never knew he had yellow eyes, the thought floated through her mind, as if to take away from the fear in having Hisoka’s attention, then again, I only ever bothered with the Manga.

And then Hisoka took a step towards them.

Daisuke immediately took a few steps back, Carter only followed with one before realising Linn had no intention of leaving an unconscious Margot.

Linn, really, really wanted to move. But a mix of guilt for leaving Margot and the naïve idea of ‘maybe-if-I-don’t-move-he-won’t-see-me’ had her frozen.

Hisoka approached the group with a closed eye smile. It would have been pleasant and reassuring on anyone but him. Maybe not Illumi’s, Linn added dryly.

She flinched as Hisoka dropped Leorio against the tree, and then crouched next to Margot’s body, across from Linn. “Hmm, I don’t remember injuring her that badly.” His shining yellow eyes went to the bandages on her arm. “She must have been weaker than I thought~”

His hand reached out towards the bandaged arm and before Linn could properly think her actions through, her hand shot forward and covered Margot’s bandage.

Hisoka’s hand stopped moving, and Linn could guess that she had his attention now, but rather than check she didn’t move her eyes from his hand, still suspended in the air.

A few seconds of silence. Linn still hadn’t moved her eyes from his hand.

A quiet chuckle, almost taunting, came from Hisoka. He moved his hand forward and stopped just as his pointed nail touched the back of Linn’s hand.

Linn suppressed a flinch at the contact but couldn’t do anything to stop the chills as slowly Hisoka drew random patterns on the back of her hand. She tried to distract her mind from how sharp his nail was, and most other things about Hisoka.

“It’s always annoying when the weak think they’re strong.” Hisoka sighed, pressing his nail deeper into Linn’s hand. “Not as fun to play with them.” Linn bit her tongue to stop from hissing in pain. Hisoka was pressing deep enough to leave little dots of red along Linn’s skin.

Suddenly Hisoka grabbed Linn’s wrist and pulled her forward. Linn would have been sent tumbling into Hisoka had his other hand not grabbed her by the t-shirt.

Linn was now uncomfortably close to Hisoka’s face, and no longer had anywhere else to look but those playful, sadistic eyes.

Hisoka regarded her with another smile. “You won the last game we played,” Linn swallowed in reminder of the chase, Hisoka watched her throat bob gleefully, “and you missed this one, I can’t wait until we play again~” The last bit was spoken as an intimate whisper that made Linn all kinds of uncomfortable, before Hisoka shoved her back.

Landing on her elbows, Linn watched as Hisoka rose gracefully, sending one more smirk at her fallen form, before turning. “Oh, and keep an eye on him until his friends arrive.”

Linn could only blink dazedly as Hisoka walked off with a sway in his hips. It wasn’t until Carter entered her line of sight that Linn realized she was still staring after Hisoka.

“Holy shit, you okay?”

Linn swallowed the lump in her throat before managing to speak. “Yeah.”

“Your hand…” Linn turned to the other side, Daisuke had come up next to her and was checking out her the back of her hand.

“It’s not bleeding, but it got damn close.” Daisuke shivered. “God he’s scary.”

Carter nodded from the other side of her, but at this point Linn really wanted to stop talking and thinking about Hisoka. Some peace and quiet before the next Phase would be good, she thought.

And that was of course, when Gon, Kurapika and Kazuya stepped out of the fog.

“Yatta! We made it.”

“Where’s Leorio?”

“Over there!”

Kazuya’s voice rang out, and all of Linn’s forgotten anger returned. This was his fault. She knew it. Him and his idiotic goal to be part of the storyline. Except it wasn’t a storyline anymore, Linn’s eyes went to the still passed out Margot, this was their reality, and death was a very real thing.

“Hey guys! I’m glad to see you made it through!” In the time it took for Kazuya to get his sentence out, Linn had stood, taken a step back from the questioning faces of Carter and Daisuke, and then just relaxed her stance.

“Margot, Daisuke, did you guys manage okay without me-”

That was all Linn needed to hear. In a quick, well-practice movement, Linn kicked Kazuya across the face. His head snapped to the side, but just as it looked as if he was going to fall, he managed to catch himself. He was bent over, clutching at his face.

“W-what-” Kazuya cut himself off, finally getting a good look at Linn’s face.

“You said you would look after them.” Linn clenched her fists, righteous anger flowing through her as Kazuya stared at her with a growing feeling of dread. “You told them to rely on you.”

Kazuya straightened himself, the shock of the attack slowing leaving him. He still held his cheek with one hand though, the pain not quite gone. “I did the only thing I could. I told them to run.”

Linn wanted to snarl at him, wanted to call him out for purposely dragging the two into a bloodbath. But she couldn’t, there were too many people watching, and there would be questions afterwards neither Linn nor Kazuya would want to answer.

“If I may,” A cool voice spoke, and Linn’s eyes snapped to Kurapika. “Kazuya did his best in a situation where any sort of hesitation could have led them all to an early death. While it is regrettable your friend got injured, this was still a best-case scenario.”

By the time Kurapika was finished, Kazuya was grinning (no doubt at being complimented by a main character, Linn thought darkly), and with a hint of smugness addressed Linn.

“Kurapika’s right, Linn. What you did was totally uncalled for.”

Ooh how she wanted to hit him again. But the hot adrenaline that had swarmed through her body had retreated, leaving her cold and tired.

“Fine. Whatever. I’m sorry.” Linn said it as offhandedly as she could. Ignoring Kurapika’s slight frown at her dismissal and Kazuya positively preening at her backing off.

She ignored the looks Carter was sending her, Daisuke on the other hand barely sent her a glance before he raced over to Kazuya to tell him about Margot.

Uncaring at how childish she was acting, Linn stomped over to the other side of the tree, but just as she sat down, a high-spirited female voice rang out over the group.

“Okay applicants listen up! The Second Phase is about to begin!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka's sway as he walks away amiright
> 
> also, funfact - I find the second phase reeally boring to write, but its gotta be written so *sigh*

**Author's Note:**

> Slow start - some character building with the OCs is needed, but not to worry, I don't plan on having entire chapters with only OCs in them.


End file.
